The present invention is directed generally to a wine making process and more particularly to a method of making wine from wheat.
Traditionally, wine has most commonly been prepared from grapes. Other fruits and fruit juices have also previously been used as the basic material from which wine is made.
Cereal grains such as corn, wheat, rice and others can be used in the production of alcohol and starch as disclosed in Smith et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,740 and Yoshizumi et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,434. Grains are also used in the preparation of spirits such as whiskey or gin. It has not heretofore been known, however, that wheat may be used as a primary base material in the production of wine nor has any method been known for successfully making a wheat wine with a taste closely resembling the white wine produced from grapes.